


污水厂脑洞09

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [8]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞09

还是陈斌X金威廉。这对为什么这么好吃，我真的好喜欢那种天使拿自己的翅膀救赎地狱里的恶人的感觉啊！金威廉小天使让陈斌一点点把他的翅膀（性廉耻）折断，然后救赎了深陷泥沼的陈斌。  
好几个小段子，有承接关系。

陈斌和金威廉愉快晚间时光的时候，展耀打视频电话过来。  
大概就是弟弟要出国打比赛，之前问了展耀哪里比较好玩，比赛完了可以一起去玩一下。  
金威廉正被陈斌按着后入，本来就开了前置看自己的大脸，然后撒谎说自己刚做完平板支撑而且又开始了所以会很喘脸很红还有好多汗。  
展耀：嗯。  
展博士の微笑。  
陈斌看着金威廉很努力的不叫出声，和哥哥聊天的样子，恶趣味大发。  
一把拿过手机。  
“展耀好容易联系你一次，怎么只给人家看你的脸啊，人家又不是要照镜子，也让他看看你努力锻炼的样子嘛。”  
这么说着，陈斌调成后置镜头，拍着正对床铺的大镜子。  
金威廉趴在床上，手臂根本撑不住自己，只有头发被陈斌松松的扯着，让他抬头。  
修长的脖子反弓，亮出喉咙。  
陈斌一边艹金威廉，一边拿着手机。  
“展耀啊，那里比较好玩啊，哦——那家店有隐藏菜谱吗？嗯，威廉可能没留神听，没关系，我都记住了，到时候转述他就好了。”  
展耀面不改色，继续说。  
陈斌摸到金威廉夹在床头的手机支撑架，把手机夹上去。  
这个睡前缩在被子里刷视频的手机儿童肯定没想到自己一百八买的超好用的360度转向延长夹还有这个用处。  
陈斌调好角度，点了根烟，一边抽烟一边艹金威廉。  
“不会让烟灰掉在他身上的。”陈斌淡淡地说。“展耀，别用你那套心理分析的东西来分析我。”  
陈斌知道金威廉的极限。  
金威廉是天使——是陈斌的光。  
在黑暗里太久的男人看到天使、看到光，会想着把他拉到与自己同样的黑暗里，这样子，他就不会离开、不会消失了。  
但是啊——天使和光，是自己愿意走到这里来的哦？  
然后，那些困住他的痛苦，就消失了。  
真是了不起。  
陈斌不会伤害金威廉的。  
而且金威廉从小没吃过什么苦，身上疤都没几条。皮肤薄又嫩，手腕抓着按的用力点就一圈淤青。烟灰那么烫，他会疼的。  
烟灰又不是陈斌。  
只有陈斌可以让金威廉疼。  
至于那些侮辱性的语言和行为——反正自己不是什么好东西。陈斌阴暗的想。我就是这样的人，最恶劣的那种男人。  
但是我爱你。  
陈斌低下头，薄荷烟雾吹在金威廉的侧脸。  
我爱你。  
金威廉伸出舌头舔舔陈斌的嘴唇。  
我爱你。  
“为什么不是蓝莓味的啊......”金威廉撒娇一样说。  
我爱你。  
陈斌咬着他的唇珠，和他舌吻。  
“抽完了，要戒，这是很久以前的了。”  
金威廉点点头。  
展耀已经把视频电话挂断了，他发了一份邮件到金威廉的邮箱里，整理好了赛事场馆周边的美食、景点以及交通方式。  
特别备注了爱情旅馆的位置。

比赛完了，战队没夺冠，惜败卫冕冠军，但是已经是黑马级别了。  
大家都很轻松，各自决定去玩，金威廉当然是跟陈斌一起啦。  
“威廉你男朋友啊。”战队经理说。“怎么感觉好像见过......”  
仔细想一想，投资的浅宇的那位高先生的男朋友好像跟他很像，不过对方明显是个大学新生，稚气未脱。  
陈斌是把以前攒的假全部休了，真的是很久......  
第一天没有去玩，因为打完比赛、又应主办方要求接受了三五个电竞频道的采访之后，已经天黑了。  
入住的酒店已经退房，所以金威廉和陈斌去了展耀说的爱情旅馆。  
然后发现今天是周末......客满。  
金威廉想要的房间类型全都没用了！  
“......看我干什么啊！小马宝莉——小马宝莉怎么了！”金威廉虚张声势，超级可爱。在异国他乡，一个可爱的白发东方面孔，猫咪的嘴唇和细瘦的腰肢，对着自己的爱人张牙舞爪。  
开放的欧美人决定去搭讪，然而他身边的那位黑发男人像是觉察到了，侧头看了一眼。  
——有点可怕。  
想去搭讪的人都开始退缩，怎么说呢......这个黑发男人身上像是带着闪灵、谋杀屋、美国恐怖故事一类的气场。  
单纯是健壮或者脸色差的话，完全可以无视，但是这种神神鬼鬼的......  
只有一个人，还是和朋友勾勾搭搭的过去了。  
金威廉以为对方听不懂中文，礼貌地用英语拒绝之后，对着陈斌快速抱怨。  
“快点决定啊，等会儿说不定连最后几间都没有了，啊——展耀为什么没有说过这家旅馆这么火！我好饿啊......”  
金威廉可怜巴巴。  
陈斌笑起来，弹了弹他的额头。  
在听不懂中文的人看来，完全是热恋期的小情侣，一个生气撒娇，一个隐忍包容。  
然而陈斌说的话，就让那个搭讪的、实际听得懂中文的人打消了念头。  
陈斌说：“要做个乖孩子，这样今晚上才有精液吃，不然的话，就在后巷艹你，反正没人认识我，被发现也没关系，但是你不一样吧？今天刚出炉的黑马ADC，说不定游戏玩家可以一边看着你的正式采访，一边对着你在后巷被艹到失神的样子撸管呢。”  
陈斌才不会这样做。  
金威廉当然也知道。  
——占有欲，太强了。之前还不确定，到那次之后才确定。  
金威廉也知道占有欲的原因，所以纵容他，甚至甘之如饴。  
那几个外国男人讪笑着离开了。  
懂中文的和朋友解释了一下。  
太可怕了......  
亚洲人不是应该含蓄很多吗？  
感觉那个黑发男人不是在说笑。  
太露骨了。  
最后，终于选定了房间。  
没有小马宝莉，没有80年代复古风格，也没有水床和科幻风。  
只有一间地牢监狱。  
......在九层。  
......电梯还坏了！  
爬上去之后，在装修成办公室的洗手间冲过凉，金威廉出来就发现陈斌居然穿的是赠送的囚服。  
虽然看上去就是越南制造的便宜货，但是架不住陈斌身材好。  
金威廉咽了一下口水。  
他换上了警服，还有配套的手枪......塑料的，电棍......按摩棒，手铐......内侧有毛圈。  
刚想说什么，隔壁传来金威廉硬盘里常见的叫床风格。  
大体就是 Oh yes，fuck me haaaaaarder之类的。  
好尴尬哦。  
金威廉想。  
太尴尬了。  
隔音这么差的话，会很容易被对比出哪个不行吧？然后就要为了自尊而努力，第二天可能腰痛。  
陈斌握着金属栏杆说：“金警官？”  
糟糕！  
金威廉心想。  
太糟糕了......这样的陈斌......  
囚服小了点，露出他的脚踝和一点小臂。  
被那双手臂抓着腰往下按的时候......  
好棒。  
金威廉咬了咬猫唇。  
他恐吓性地敲了敲栏杆，让陈斌坐到狭窄的“囚犯床”上。  
陈斌带着微笑坐回去，但是他的手伸进裤子里，看着金威廉撸管。  
宽松的囚裤很快就被顶出帐篷，金威廉觉得好饿、好渴。  
好想舔陈斌的肉棒......  
而且为了更好比赛，金威廉几乎没有喝水，不然的话，去洗手间会占用可以拿来讨论战术的休息时间，或者喊暂停去会打断进攻节奏。  
“金警官想不想舔一舔？”陈斌问。“啊，不是，金警官是个好警官，应该会力所能及的为自己管理的囚犯谋取点福利吧？”  
“当然！”金威廉说。“老老实实的，不要耍花招。”  
然后他走过去，陈斌就站在栏杆后头，让他脱掉自己的裤子。  
金威廉跪下，隔着栏杆给陈斌口。  
好棒啊。  
对于陈斌来说，这幅景色也是太美了。  
穿着制服的金威廉，好像很不一样，但是吃肉棒吃到痴态毕露的模样，又很熟悉。  
“金警官要好好吃下去。”  
过了好久，金威廉才在嘴巴里尝到熟悉的味道。  
他还没来得及回味，陈斌就推开牢房门，扛着他摔到正儿八经的大床上。  
“我要袭警了。”陈斌吻了他一下，居然非常温柔。  
大概是体谅金威廉今天劳神过度，陈斌其实没怎么作弄他，但是金威廉就是控制不住自己的声音，隔壁都停了好久，他还在不停的叫。  
“被、被斌哥顶到那里了——好舒服啊......”  
陈斌咬着他的耳垂。“嗯？”  
金威廉抚摸着自己的小腹。“突出来了......被顶到、被......已经被艹成斌哥的形状了......里面完全......完全......”  
“威廉变成这样子了啊？”  
金威廉点头。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“很喜欢......”金威廉黏糊糊的要亲吻，陈斌就给他亲吻。  
真的不妙。  
感觉变成陈斌的肉便器了，之前还说庄森呢！现在没立场了啊......  
金威廉一边叫一边想：就......就这样也不错嘛......黄油和拔作里......变成肉便器也会很开心嘛，没有爱都会因为快感而高兴，更何况自己是爱陈斌的。  
“威廉。”陈斌的手伸到随便堆在床上的衣服里，摸了半天。  
“啊？”  
陈斌把一个冰凉的小金属环塞进金威廉嘴里。  
金威廉咬了一下，硬硬的，然后他吐出来，发现是戒指。  
对戒。另一只在陈斌手上。  
“趁你比赛时候买的。”陈斌说。“看你打比赛，我有点紧张。”  
金威廉心里有点甜。  
不对，是超级甜。  
然后陈斌说：“乖，不接受也可以。”  
金威廉当然要接受了！但是他还是多嘴问了句。  
“不接受的话呢？”  
陈斌在他耳边说：“不接受我可以改成带针的那种，然后穿在你的乳头上，你选左边，还是右边？”  
太、太恶劣了！  
但是金威廉内心dokidoki。  
于是隔壁的人实在忍不住，过来哐哐砸门了。  
陈斌以为一会儿就消停，结果他们不消停，砸门也不消停，他只好单手抱着金威廉去开门。  
金威廉两腿紧紧缠着他的腰，生怕摔下去，这个姿势可是让陈斌的阴茎插到了超级深入的地方呢。  
外头的人看到陈斌阴沉的能下暴雨的脸，还有单手抱着的小可爱，怂了。

那件事。  
是一件很不好回想的事情。  
大概就是因为种种原因，战队集训地点必须变化，新投资还没找到，队员们只好自己出动，寻找物美价廉的地方暂时居住，集中练习。  
之前的宿舍在陈斌家不远，所以金威廉有时间就回家，不回家也会打电话说明。但是这天，因为实在太累了，而且太晚了，忘记了，就在刚找到的乱七八糟的出租屋里，跟一堆电脑主机睡了一晚上。  
等到第二天七点钟起来，金威廉想：完了。  
陈斌一定会夺命call。  
但是没有。  
没有电话，没有短信。  
陈斌没有找他。  
金威廉忐忑不安，赶紧回去，回去路上路过宠物用品店，想了想，咬牙进去买了一条大型犬用的项圈和牵引绳。  
“先生是什么犬种呢？”店员热情地问。  
金威廉胡乱说：“啊，大概，就是——白色的，比较大的那种。”  
“那么建议先生不要选择这款呢，这款的可调节范围比较小，如果您的狗狗还没成年，很可能长大之后要换新的。”  
在店员的建议下，陈斌买了一款红色漆皮的可调节范围很大的项圈，据称可以从狗崽崽时期用到狗狗一扑扑断肋骨时期。  
......养大型犬还这么有风险吗？  
牵引绳选了金属链条缠着尼龙绳的。  
因为听到金威廉说狗狗有时候会胡闹，所以还送了一个可以固定在牵引绳那头的锁扣，能锁在笼子、水管一类的地方。  
金威廉拿着东西回家，陈斌在家。  
哈哈哈哈今天是周末嘛......  
陈斌坐在沙发上，眼前的烟灰缸堆满了烟头。  
见他回来，陈斌没有说话，只是抬眼看一下，意思是自己知道了。  
金威廉恐慌起来。  
明明应该......明明是陈斌主动的吧？壁尻也好、被用跳蛋玩弄也好，都是陈斌做的，自己才没有——为什么要道歉啊？  
不，为什么要有负罪感啊？  
还买了项圈！  
金威廉有点委屈。  
陈斌按熄灭手里的烟，打开窗子散气味，然后端着烟灰缸去洗手间倒掉。  
金威廉听着冲水声，下定决心。  
等陈斌出来，看到的就是一只可爱的狗狗。  
大型犬，白色的。  
戴着漂亮的漆皮红项圈，牵引绳固定在茶几脚上。  
狗狗好像还不习惯项圈，所以满是屈辱的样子。  
陈斌绕过去，拿了笔记本，开始处理工作上的事情。  
狗狗爬到他脚边，呜呜咽咽的蹭他的裤子。  
还爬到他两腿之间，用牙齿咬开拉链，开始隔着内裤舔弄。  
“你不想回来，可以不用回来。”陈斌的声音很轻，飘忽不定，不像是生气，更像是一种......觉得自己处于梦中的不真实。  
金威廉想：我想要到你身边。  
但是好狗狗是不会随便说话的。  
陈斌看着他，眼睛又像是自己第一次见他一样了。死气沉沉，毫无生机。  
“没有主人的允许，好狗狗是不可以说话的。”于是金威廉说。“你觉得我是好狗狗吗？”  
陈斌把他抱起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，牵引绳不够长，所以有点勒脖子。  
“我以为是我在做梦。”陈斌紧紧抱着他。“好梦醒了，你没有回来，今天夜幕降临的时候，等着我的还是无休止的重复噩梦。”  
金威廉让他摸自己的项圈，然后把他的手指一点点塞进项圈和喉咙的空隙里。  
脉搏。  
脉搏连动心脏。  
血液流动。  
温暖。  
是真实的。  
再塞进去一根手指，金威廉就要窒息了。  
陈斌抓着项圈，发泄一样亲吻金威廉。  
金威廉想：我是爱他的。


End file.
